The Sky of London
by Rotschild
Summary: Draco and Hermione are finally friends. The war is over and Hermione is single, living in London and with the job she always wanted. Draco cannot help but want her but he cannot ever let things go back to the way they were and so he is happy just being her friend. What he does not realise is Hermione might feel the same. Will they ever be more?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione awoke from the sun streaming through her curtains. At least it was finally a nice day in London. Some mornings she could not believe how much had changed in the last few years.

The war was over. They had lost so many souls and the pain remained but everyone was starting their new lives. She finally had peace, was a trainee at ´s to become a healer and her flat in Notting Hill was probably her new favourite place in the world.

She and Ron had dated a year but the memories and the pain of the events that had passed had weighed down to heavily on their relationship and they had unfortunately decided to go back to being friends. Harry was as blissfully happy with Ginny as anyone could be.

"I´m going to end up as an old maid. All alone." Hermione said to no one but herself as she stepped out of her luxurious duvet. The pleasures of war awards she thought.

It was not so much that she was alone. She had friends, new friends, even Slytherin ones. Who would have thought? Unexpectedly, and more to her surprise than anyone else's, she and Draco, yes THAT Draco Malfoy, had forged a friendship. It had happened in a bar while she was out with Ginny, Ron, Harry, Neville and Luna. They had spotted some of Draco and his friends several tables down.

Making peace had become a big thing between enemies after the war had ended. However, making peace between the two Gryffindor and Slytherin groups had taken much longer than expected.

So now she and Draco would spend time alone. It was a good friendship. Their intellectual interests were so similar that conversations never turned boring and it did help that he was slightly easy on the eyes. Not that she would ever admit that to him. He and she were just friends and she knew he only saw her as a friend. She was glad to have someone to debate with and so that was that. It was Saturday and she and Draco were probably going to head for brunch soon before trolling through book stores or hanging out in the park for a while. It had become somewhat of a tradition.

She stepped into the shower and began to soap herself up and wash her hair. Thank goodness for the newest formula of Sleek Eazys. Silky smooth tame curls were now only a shampoo away. When she had finished and got out she wrapped herself in the towel and realised she didn't feel as awake as she'd like to and slowly made her way into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

What she did not see or hear is Draco step out of her fireplace. He was still slightly disoriented and could not believe his eyes when he saw her in just a towel. Water drops were still coming off her hair and he could see the swell of her breasts at the top of her towel. He had imagined what she would look like naked many times. He just could not admit it to himself how unbelievably attracted he was to her. He tried to hide it because more than anything he was so grateful to the gods above that he was even able to be her friend and to see her alone in a relaxed atmosphere. On more than one occasion, if her shirt had been a little too short and shed have to reach for something and it would rise up and he could see that beautiful milky skin. Oh GOD! He needed to stop and tell her he was here.

Draco coughed slightly to alert her of his presence. Hermione whirled around and shrieked.

"DRACO! How could you scare me like that! I did not know you were coming over so early."

Oh goodness, Draco thought. She hadn't noticed her towel slip below her breasts.

He coughed again trying to hide how turned on he was. "Err…´Mione, you might want to cover up a bit." How did she not notice the most perfect breasts in the world were on display to him at this moment. Just out there. He felt himself grow hard and shifted his weight.

Hermione shrieked again and ran from the room.

"I brought Starbucks!" Draco called after her and could not stop smiling. It was a beautiful morning indeed.

5 minutes later, Hermione came out of her room in a sun dress and a still very mortified red face. Draco that she was the cutest thing he had ever seen, "Hermione, come on. It´s really funny. No big deal. I´ve forgotten everything already" he said trying to cheer her up.

This was one of the biggest lies he had ever told. The image of Hermione exposed to him as she had been was going to be ingrained in his mind forever. He couldn't wait to touch himself to the thought of her. Well, preferably she would be touching him but that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Hermione groaned, "Draco I'm so embarrassed. I just didn't expect you so early and then via floo. I'm sorry if I can´t look you in the eye right now. Let's just head to the firefly. I think I need some pancakes. "

The firefly had been their favourite brunch place for 2 months now. Almost every weekend they would head there. It was close enough from the Georgian building Hermione lived in to walk and so they slowly strolled towards it enjoying the rare sunny day in London.

"You know you should not be embarrassed about it, Mione. You are beautiful." Draco said trying to comfort her. Hermione just smacked him on the arm and Draco sniggered, "Just trying to help darling."

They reached the firefly and took a table outside, Draco, as always, pulling out Hermione´s chair for her, the gentleman that he was. This was one aspect Hermione appreciated more than most: His impeccable manners towards her. Even though they were just friends. Other men her age just did not act this way towards her. Chivalry was mostly dead she thought.

Hermione had finally calmed down and could look at Draco again, "So how was your week. What´s new with you?" she asked finally smiling again.

"I have a healthcare fundraiser for Malfoy pharmaceuticals to attend to in two weeks' time. I'm tying to close a deal and I think I may need your help. Would you please accompany me to it?" Draco waited patiently for her to think about this. They had never in their friendship attended something together and he hoped she did not think he was hitting on her as she would probably reject him and push him away. And he had finally grown so close to her he was terrified of this happening.

She bit her lip briefly and Draco nearly died on the spot. Did she not see how attractive and beautiful and lush she was? This was ridiculous. Did she think she could just sit there in her little sundress and torture him after getting naked earlier that morning? He almost missed her answer thinking this.

"Sure", she said lightly. "What is the deal you are trying to close and why do you think I might be able to help?" she asked very casually. Almost too casually, Draco thought.

Before he could answer, "Oooo, Draco, do tell me though. What is the dress code?" Hermione asked her lights lighting up at this. Women he couldn't help thinking. It's always about the clothes.

"I am trying to acquire a smaller pharmaceutical company. Its owner is a little older but he has a thing for women. He is a bit of a playboy. He also does not think smart women exist. I want you to prove him wrong and charm him. At which point I will swoop in in his disoriented state and close the deal." Draco explained. "So are you in?"


	2. Chapter 2

A week had gone by since their slightly awkward brunch at Firefly. She was almost saddened by Draco´s lack of attention. They normally had met up during the week at least once as well.

Why did she suddenly care about such things? They were just friends after all. She then remembered he had been in New York this week to try and move forward on the merger he was planning. And yet she still felt an uneasy emptiness of not having spoken to him. She liked speaking to him. Oh boy she was in trouble she thought. How could this be? Why now? Why did she have to feel that way about him? Even just a little bit she thought. She made up her mind that moment he could not find out.

And she still had not found the right dress, she remembered. After all this was not her area of expertise. She had called Ginny on Wednesday to schedule a serious shopping day to find THE DRESS for the fundraiser the following weekend. Ginny always knew what to do.

As if on queue, that Saturday morning, Ginny stepped through her fireplace at 10 am. Why did Ginny always have to look so perfect? Bouncy dark red hair. Impeccable style. It just was not fair, Hermione pondered. When they had still been at Hogwarts, Hermione had at certain moments felt jealousy towards her fellow Gryffindor who in reality was so much her sister now.

"Ready to go?" Ginny asked, tilting her head to the side as if examining Hermione. "What were you just thinking of?"

Hermione was frustrated. Did this girl have a 6th sense for whenever she thought about a guy.

"Hi Ginny. Oh just nothing" Hermione mumbled, hoping Ginny would not inquire more.

"Really? Hermione, I've known you long enough. You are all flushed and your eyes are distant. I know that look. You were thinking about a guy. Admit it." Hermione could not believe it. Of course Ginny would not leave her alone on this one.

"Drop it Ginny. Let's just leave. We need to find a dress today." Ginny grinned like the cat that got the cream. "Oh Hermione, You know I will find out who it is you were thinking about. And do tell me, what is this dress for?"

Thirty minutes later they had finally arrived in Diagon Alley but Hermione decided that their best chance for this sort of thing was Muggle London. Thank goodness they were in London or this search might have become more difficult Hermione thought. They started on Bond Street, made their way to Harrods without any luck. After hours of looking through dresses and walking tirelessly they ended at Selfridges.

Suddenly, Ginny shrieked, startling Hermione. "Oh my goodness, Hermione we found it!", Ginny declared not even noticing Hermione´s confused expression.

Hermione still could not see what Ginny was referring to. They kept walking for another 10 meter and then Hermione saw it. A pink, draped crepe-cady floor length gown in fuchsia. And it split up the leg so high it would make Angelina Jolie blush.

Ginny rushed to get it in Hermione´s size and shoved her into a dressing gown. Hermione did not want to look. This must turn out to look silly. She did not wear such things. She wasn't unfeminine but this was really pushing it a little. Ginny called Hermione to come out. Hermione slowly made her way out of the dressing room with an annoyed expression. "Hermione, that's the dress! Draco won't know what hit him if you wear this". Hermione rolled her eyes and replied, "Ginny we don't even know if I can afford this." Ginny turned Hermione around and looked at the tag and let out a breath. "Oh Hermione, what's the current exchange rate?" Ginny asked lightly but Hermione knew it couldn't be good. Hermione grabbed the tag off Ginny. Of course, the gown was Giambattista Valli. And 2300 pounds. Hermione let out a breath. It would be a lot even in Wizarding currency but it did look good, Hermione thought while examining her in the mirror. And maybe Draco would notice her in it. Hermione shook her head. He would not ever see her that way and that should not be her aim. But she remembered what Draco had said about the guy he was trying to close the deal with.

"I'll take it!" Hermione declared and Ginny nearly jumped out of her shoes. "Hermione I'm going to do your makeup and hair for the evening. You will look spectacular."

After the seamstresses made adjustments and Hermione had paid Ginny and her finally went to find some food at the Duck and Waffle a new place that had just opened in the Shard. It was going to be a long week of waiting, Hermione thought.


End file.
